


Barker's Bitch

by KinkMemeMary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMemeMary/pseuds/KinkMemeMary
Summary: Hawke is an omega, and since Carver presented as an alpha, Hawke's heats have been driving him wild. When he learns that mabaris have knots too, Carver becomes obsessed with the idea of the family dog, Barker, making Hawke his bitch.For a prompt on the Kinkmeme.





	Barker's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Need more beastiality in this kink meme.
> 
> Preferred male characters: male!Hawke, Anders, Carver, Fenris
> 
> Doesn't matter how it happens, by who, on purpose or accident, noncon or consensual.
> 
> +abo  
> ++sexual torture/noncon  
> +++++carver having dog fuck his brother out of jealousy  
> ++++++++++filling belly with cum, huge knot, deep penetration  
> ++++++++++++++++if character doesn't like it, they're still unable to stop the mabari's brute strength
> 
> [Read on the kinkmeme](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91059.html?thread=366251955#cmt366251955)

Carver was never particularly interested in his brother's heats until he presented as an alpha himself.

Hawke always took himself away from the family in these times. He had a space in the barn where he would spend a couple of days while their mother brought him food and water. Then he'd return like nothing had happened.

But Hawke's first heat after Carver flowered as an alpha, he was assualted by a flood of sensations. It seemed like Hawke's scent was everywhere - ripe and ready - and Carver's skin seemed to tingle with the desire to touch his brother and be touched by him.

The impulse repulsed and drew him in equal measure. He didn't want to fuck his brother. While the idea of dominating the smug git and putting him in his place as an omega held a certain visceral appeal, he couldn't help but be aware that this was also _his brother_.

He didn't want to touch him in that way. He didn't want to think of him in that way.

Hawke's heats became a miserable affair. Carver had no privacy in the room he shared with Bethany, and as a beta he knew she'd never understand the need to wank through the arousal his brother's heats were causing.

But Hawke's room was vacant. When he realised he could sneak in there, surround himself in Hawke's smell, and wank with abandon, it became almost manageable.

Until Hawke started making fun of him for being an alpha. The man was nothing like the stereotype of omega submission - maybe making fun of alphas was his way of responding to that image. A lot of alphas boasted about keeping omegas in place with their knots and expressed pride in the size the fleshy protrusion at the base of their dick could reach. Carver never had - tried to avoid all discussion of their physical differences in Hawke's presence - but it was clearly something that rankled with Hawke.

And then one day, he said it:

"I know you alphas are proud of your knots, but really, it just makes you no better than dogs."

"What?" Carver asked, not seeing the connection.

"You're like mabaris - having to knot your mate in place to stop them escaping," Hawke explained.

Carver looked at him, mystified.

"What? Didn't know? Mabari's have a knot, too. Frankly, the whole thing speaks of insecurity."

Carver had not known. It was a throw away comment, but the thought stayed with him.

Feeling the small bump at the base of his cock at night it was hard to reconcile. It didn't really make him like a dog. Hawke was just being over-sensitive.

But somehow the thought of it wouldn't go away. If Hawke thought an alpha cock was just like a mabari's, why didn't he let their dog, Barker, fuck him when he was in heat.

A new element entered his fantasies. Instead of thinking about fucking his brother, which had always made him uneasy, Carver imagined Barker pinning Hawke to the floor and knotting him. His brother writing around on the floor, speared on dog cock.

It was an idea that filled him with satisfaction and brought him easily to climax.

It wasn't exactly like Carver was planning to do it, and yet, when Hawke's next heat came around, he'd run the thought through so many times in his head.

It was easy to untie Barker's lead and take him to the barn. The dog seemed almost as excited at the scents coming from within as Carver. But he was a good boy, and restrained himself from barking at Carver's command.

Unlocking the barn door and slipping in with the dog was almost too easy. His mother never hid the key - the protection was against strangers. She never suspected that Hawke might be in any danger from his own family.

Hawke was in a delicious state - writhing in a bed of straw just as he had in so many of Carver's fantasies. He pulled on his cock with one hand, while the other fingered frantically at his hole. His eyes were screwed shut as he whimpered.

It was almost too easy.

"Go on, boy," Carver whispered to the mabari. "He wants it. Give him some release."

Barker made a soft, almost inaudible 'Yip', and then trotted over to Hawke.

 

***

 

Hawke was lost in the haze of heat. He needed so badly to be filled, but there was no one here and all he could do was jerk desperately at his own cock and plunge insufficient fingers into his moist and waiting hole.

He didn't hear the door open and close. He didn't hear the dog's quiet bark.

Dimly, he registered an increase in alpha scent, but the trouble was that Carver's scent was everywhere on the farm. It was the background radiation of Hawke's life and he had trained himself to ignore it.

The dog sniffing around his face made him frown and take his hand from his cock to push ineffectually at Barker. What was the dog doing here?

Seeming to take this as encouragement, Barker barked louder.

He moved quickly behind his master and pushed at Hawke's back, rolling him onto his stomach.

Confused, Hawke pushed up from the floor, but Barker was already straddling him.

"What-?" was all Hawke could ask before he felt an unwelcome presence pressing at his hole.

He had no time for further complaint as the dog's cock thrust straight into his well lubricated hole.

Barker whined, and in spite of himself, so did Hawke.

He had lain so many desperate heats alone, _needing_ for someone to fuck him - for something to fill his gaping, aching hole.

Barker began thrusting, and the hard length inside him felt so fucking good.

But... this wasn't right. "Barker, stop!" Hawke cried. "Bad dog!"

He tried to sit up and push the dog off, but he was too strong. The mabari was large and made of solid muscle. In his weakened state, there was nothing he could do.

Responding on instinct, the dog nipped at the skin of his neck - where he would have taken a grip on a bitch to hold her in place. There was no loose skin on Hawke's neck for the mabari to get a hold of, but the stimulation, so close to his scent gland, was enough to rid Hawke of the rest of his strength.

He groaned as his whole skin tingled from the attention and instinctive impulse to submit to the alpha that was claiming him.

_Oh Maker, I can't be claimed by a dog!_

But fortunately mabaris didn't have alpha and omega characteristics, and Barker lacked the impulse to bite down and form a deeper bond with his master.

He just wanted to fuck.

And his surprisingly long, hard cock kept pumping away in Hawke's hole, and he was melting. Panting. Whimpering.

It felt so fucking good - his insides aching pleasurably from the stimulation and the sense of being filled.

And, Hawke realised, the sense of fullness was expanding.

_Oh no - I forgot! Mabaris have knots!_

He tried again to shake Barker off as he felt the dog's knot begin to catch on his rim, but the animal was just too strong, and his body longed to embrace what the dog was offering: a knotting. His first knotting.

With a dog.

There was violation and disgust, but also such longing.

And slowly Barker filled him up, making satisfied grunting noises as his master came undone beneath him.

Finally, the animal reached his climax and the knot expanded to it full width.

Hawke felt Barker lock in place and the knot filled him up, pressing on Hawke's pleasure spot inside and triggering his own climax.

Helplessly, he came, even as Barker came within him, his front legs scrabbling for purchase on his master's back. Hawke wailed with release. He'd wanted this for so long, but never like this.

It felt so good and so right, but so wrong.

When the dog was done coming, Barker jerked backwards and let out a huff, as though he had forgotten they were tied together. The movement of the knot against his too-small entrance made Hawke groan again, and his too-sensitive cock twitched.

There was nothing either of them could do now, except wait.

He was tied to his dog - _his dog_.

Alphas sometimes joked about making omegas their bitches, but look at him now. What was he going to do? What could he do?

 

***

Carver watched the mating with open-mouthed excitement. It was better than he could have ever imagined.

He was surrounded him his brother's intoxicating scent now. Here in his sanctum where he hid from the scary alphas he so wanted to fill and take him.

And there Hawke was, being fucked by the family pet.

Watching Hawke be overpowered by the mabari was more satisfying than Carver could have ever imagined.

Even better were the sounds he made as he submitted - clearly enjoying being fucked and used, even if it was against his will.

His own cock was rock hard in his trousers, and he quickly moved to release it.

As the dog pumped into his brother, Carver pumped his cock in his fist.

There was no smugness now. Hawke was a helpless bitch to his mabari. It was almost a shame the dog couldn't get him pregnant - Carver would have loved to see Hawke's shame at carrying a litter or puppies, everyone knowing he'd been mastered by a dog.

As the dog sped up its rough pumping, Carver did too, imagining it was his own cock moving smoothly inside Hawke. He felt his knot begin to expand and imagined it rubbing against Hawke's tight hole - each whimper of pleasure the man omitted a secret victory and pleasure.

When the dog finally came and began filling Hawke with his come, Carver didn't think it could get any better. But then Hawke came, too!

He'd been pushed to climax being fucked by a dog.

That pushed him over the edge, and Carver came, too - stifling his moans of pleasure to keep his voyeurism concealed.

Yet as his cock softened and he watched his brother endure being knotted to his dog - shifting uncomfortably as the mabari placidly waited it out for the end of the mating - Carver wished more and more that he had that easy control of his brother. That it was his seed that pooled inside Hawke's stomach. His cock that held the larger man prisoner.

As he waited, his resolve hardened, and when the dog's cock finally softened and he slipped free, Carver crossed the barn floor to take its place.

Just as Hawke collapsed on the floor with a groan, Carver pulled him back up by the hips. Hawke tried to twist in his grasp, but he was clearly exhausted, and Carver easily overpowered him.

With an easy movement, he slipped his cock inside his brother's hot, wet hole - Hawke's natural lubricating mucus mixing with the mabari's come.

"Who's there? Get off me!" Hawke called as he struggled. His hips bucked up against his attacker, accidentally pushing Carver further in.

He grabbed his brother around the torso and pulled him upright. His arms wrapped around Hawke's chest and he took the time to feel the firm shape of Hawke's muscles beneath his hands as he ground his hips forward and burried his nose if Hawke's hair.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Carver asked. "I saw you. You _loved_ being that dog's bitch. Don't pretend you don't want this."

Hawke stilled in his grasp. "Carver?"

Carver licked a broad wet stripe up Hawke's neck and smiled to feel his brother quiver in his arms.

"Call me 'Master'," he said, his heart beating fast his his daring. "Seeing as you enjoy so much being treated liked a bitch."

"Carver - you can't do this!"

Maker, it felt so good to feel his brother's warm slick body pressing about him as Hawke made his show or protesting.

He tweaked one of Hawke's nipples and delighted when the man cried out in agonised pleasure.

"Stop pretending," he said. "You loved being Barker's bitch, and now you're ready to be mine."

He rolled his hips and Hawke whimpered.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, master," Hawke said breathlessly.

"Good."

Carver pushed Hawke forward on his hands and knees and began to fuck him properly.

His older brother could never have the upper hand on him again, not after this.

Worn down by the experience of being fucked by a dog, Hawke no longer protested. He rocked along with Carver's movements and moaned and even squeezed down on his cock.

And for Carver, he was finally fucking an omega. They were both still young - Carver only just eighteen. Most alphas his age would never have an opportunity like this. And here he was, taking the omega whose scents had tormented him for two years. Using the brother who had always dominated him as his own personal fuck toy.

It was exquisite. Hawke's scents were all around him, only now they were overlaid with an air of submission that Carver had never smelt before.

He could take him, Carver realised. Not just for now, but forever. He could claim him - bite down into Hawke's scent gland and make him his own...

But no. Not yet. He liked the idea of taking his brother against his will. Forcing him to submit. Perhaps they could build up to claiming - if that was what Carver decided he wanted - but he was having way too much fun right now to rush anything.

His excitement built as he continued to thrust his rock hard cock into Hawke's hot hole - each stroke more delicious than the last. And then he realised his knot was starting to catch on Hawke's rim.

This was the best part. This was what he had wanted as he watched his brother pinned in place by the family dog.

He quickened his pace - pumping harder and thrusting his swelling knot against Hawke's abused hole to make him cry out. Until he got too big to slam in and out that quickly, and he was forced to slow, savouring the feeling of his brother's sphincter stretched tight around him.

When it closed again finally on the other side he didn't pull out. He took Hawke in his arms again and held him upright as his climax hit and his knot expanded to its full width.

They shuddered together for what felt like an eternity - Carver's sperm pumping into Hawke's belly, and possibly even seeding his womb. It was possibly the best, most intense moment of Carver's life.

"You're mine, now," Carver said, as the shudders in his cock slowly died down. "Say it."

"I'm yours," Hawke said, his voice croaked.

That was good, but not good enough.

"You're mine... what?"

"I'm yours, master," Hawke said - a deadness to his tone that spoke of glorious submission.

"Good boy," Carver said, pecking a kiss to his neck. "We're going to lie down now."

He lowered them awkwardly to the floor until they were laying in the floor, his arms around his brother's chest and his cock buried deep inside him.

He licked over Hawke's scent gland and delighted to feel him quiver.

"Don't claim me!" Hawke said, breathless with fear.

"No fear of that," Carver reassured him. "I'm not ready to tie myself to you permanently. But if you're good and we do this a few more times, maybe in another heat I will."

Carver's hand explored lazily down Hawke's firm, flat stomach. "You're not to let anyone else do this, though," Carver cautioned, emboldened by his complete triumph in overpowering his brother. "Only me and Barker. You're my bitch, and if you let anyone else touch you, I'll tell mother what I saw you letting Barker do to you."

Hawke went stiff in his arms. "No - you can't do that!"

Carver kissed Hawke's neck. "Be good, and I won't have to. Just remember - you're mine now. Until I decide I'm done with you, and not before."

They lay together for perhaps half an hour - Hawke speared on Carver's cock while Carver explored his body. He managed to jerk Hawke to orgasm twice more, delighting in the sensation of Hawke clamping down around the hard ball of his knot and the firm length of his sensitive cock.

When he finally softened, Carver grinned as he pulled free and rolled Hawke on his back so he could look him in the eyes.

The man was dazed, and clearly a little afraid. It was a good look.

"I didn't intend to fuck you when I came in here tonight," Carver admitted. "You just looked so good as you were taken by our dog. I'm glad I did," he said, affecting a nonchalant attitude. "I love seeing you like this. I look forward to using you in the future. This has been fun!"


End file.
